


Never Trust an Artefact

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Technology, Anal Sex, Bottom Daniel Jackson, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Season/Series 08, Sex, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel learns something new about artefacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust an Artefact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trau niemals einem Artefakt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493186) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many, many thanks to KJ for her wonderful beta!

Sometimes Jack really was an insensitive … klutz, Daniel thought. There was no mission scheduled for this weekend – and tomorrow was Valentine’s Day – and what had his impossible significant other told him? That he had planned to meet up with old friends from high-school tomorrow!

Well, there went Daniel’s romantic idea of a candle-light dinner with a heart shaped pizza. Yes, he knew it wasn’t very Dr. Jackson-like – tough scientist in a high security complex and all – to have such a predilection for a holiday most people over thirty just considered kitschy. But it had started over a silly Valentine’s card three years ago that had prompted the all-decisive talk with Jack about sexual preferences. Two weeks later they had shared a bed for the first time. And therefore, Daniel kept a very soft spot for this day in his heart.

Jack was lucky that they had been in the cafeteria when he had filled Daniel in on his plans. Daniel had only been able to give him a death-glare, but nothing else. And when he had tried to confront Jack later in his office, Walter had informed him that the general had already left the SGC. For a second, Daniel had suspected that Jack had fled, although ‘his’ general would have called it a strategic retreat. But then he remembered that Jack had complained earlier about a rather boring get-together with some high ranking officials from Peterson Airbase

Okay, for tonight Jack was excused, but tomorrow they would play it Jack’s way. If Jack wasn’t available on Valentine’s Day, he wouldn’t be either. He would hole up in his apartment, translate, read, work on some documentation and the meeting protocol for the Ma’arani – and never answer his phone, even if the caller ID was Jack’s. Yes, that was a good plan and would teach Jack to respect important holidays from now on.

Haphazardly, Daniel threw a few folders, translation notes and books in a box. Then he saw the artefacts on his desk. Of course, he wasn’t allowed to take them home, due to possible dangers, but Daniel was in a belligerent mood and those things had been standing on his desk for weeks without any sign of a side-effect, so he wrapped the best three of the artefacts on his desk in paper towels, cushioned them with one of his sweaters, placed them carefully in the box with his papers, and left the Mountain.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jack nearly choked on his beer when one Major Fisherman from Peterson Airbase joked about tomorrow being Valentine’s Day.

Oh, crap! He knew he was in trouble. Daniel would be so not pleased that he had other plans! When they had organized the meeting months ago, none of them had given a thought about Valentine’s. For him that date held no importance, he didn’t need a special day to think about Daniel. His mind was constantly tuned in on the well-being of his friend – especially now that he had to stay behind and let “his” team go on missions alone. Of course he trusted Carter, Teal’c and Daniel – but the universe was unpredictable, and there were always those horrible minutes or hours when the team was late, and he wasn’t able to do anything but helplessly wait.

Valentine’s Day – suddenly he understood why Daniel had been so pissy with him during lunch, and had given him a look that could kill the fiercest of System Lords within a second. Jack sighed deeply. He had to think about a way out of this dilemma, and – knowing Daniel – that wouldn’t be easy.

Therefore, he was very surprised when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, and he saw that the caller was Daniel. He excused himself and went to the empty terrace to be alone.

“Jack?”

“Hi, Daniel.” Hopefully, Daniel wouldn’t kick up a stink over the phone.

“You’re still in your meeting?” Jack heard that Daniel was breathing heavily and his voice was very strained.

“Yup. Why?”

“You … have to come to my apartment. Immediately.”

“Why? You’re okay?” Jack felt the first stir of concern.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I’ll explain when you get here.”

“But …”

Daniel interrupted him. “No. Come.” And after a second he begged in a needy voice, “Please.”

“Okay.” Jack couldn’t ignore the despair in Daniel’s voice. If this was just a ruse to get him home or a form of payback for tomorrow, then he would deal with it later. But in that moment, he simply had to find out what was bothering his friend.

He excused himself from the meeting, which wasn’t difficult as his fellow Air Force officers were used to sudden calls of duty, and drove to Daniel’s apartment.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Daniel?” Everything was dark in Daniel’s living room when he arrived, but then he saw a light coming from under the bedroom door. He entered the room without bothering to knock, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Daniel was on the bed. Naked. And very aroused. He couldn’t miss the hard dick straining to stand upright from his body and trying to break free from some sort of … woven cage that was wrapped around it.

“What the hell …? Why did you call me?” Jack asked puzzled and shook his head. “Not that I don’t appreciate the sight,” he added with a grin.

“Thank god, you’re here,” Daniel said. His face was flushed and his look desperate. “Strip and come to bed,” he ordered.

“Uhm … I really love your enthusiasm, but isn’t that a bit extreme, even for you, to call me from a meeting to … have sex with you?” Jack was torn. Of course Daniel looked like sin and tempted him beyond measure – but at the same time there was that tiny voice warning him that something wasn’t quite right here. But nevertheless, he started to strip, perhaps Daniel’s explanation was very logical, and then it would be illogical to waste precious time.

“I … I … you will not like it,” Daniel answered and looked up with big eyes.

“You’re trying to distract me,” Jack scolded. “Spit it out.” He was naked now, and sat down on the side of the bed. And as if his fingers had a will of their own, they started caressing Daniel’s thigh.

Daniel took a deep breath and visibly concentrated. “I brought home these artefacts … I know, I know, it isn’t allowed,” he stopped Jack’s protest with a gesture of his hand. “But I can’t change that now. I went to bed early to read a bit and ponder what the different artefacts had been designed for, when I opened the last small box and found this one.” He indicated the thick black band crisscrossing his dick and holding his balls apart.

Jack had to admit that it looked absolutely hot, but also as if it could hold a man on the brink of orgasm forever. Very interesting.

“How did that thingy end up on your dick? It … jumped you?” Jack knew he should take this more seriously, but Daniel wasn’t hurt or in immediate danger so he was able to also see the rather embarrassing and funny side.

Daniel moaned quietly. “Please touch me, Jack, and I’ll explain the rest.” He wriggled around trying to push his dick into Jack’s hand.

“Someone horny, huh?” Jack teased but wrapped his hand around Daniel’s bound dick. And then he felt it – a tingling, a very pleasant buzz, travelling through his fingers and up his arm and going directly to his groin.

“Woah!” He snatched his hand away and shook it.

“No, no, no,” Daniel pleaded. “Don’t stop.”

“I’d like an explanation first.” Jack didn’t like the feverish look on Daniel’s face. That was more than sexual arousal.

“It’s called ‘Aphrodite’s gift’, and it looks harmless, like a simple leather band, but it’s a very potent aphrodisiac.” Daniel was trying hard to be coherent, even when he let his legs fall apart and started to fondle his balls.

Jack gulped visibly but pushed him to continue. “Go ahead.”

“I thought … yes, you don’t have to tell me, it was very dumb, but I thought I’d try it out. I let the band glide over the skin on my arms, then my chest and my … nipples. The sensation was so very pleasurable that … that …” He bit on his lower lip and gave Jack a mortified look.

“You put it on your dick.” Jack glanced at the black band. It looked rather innocent.

“Yes.”

“And?”

“At first it was fine … but then it … sort of snapped and I wasn’t able to open it anymore or take it off. Only then did I translate the rest of the writing on the box.” Daniel arched his back and groaned. “It’s a Goa’uld pleasure device. They put it on their reluctant slaves – and after a certain time you have only one thought left – to have sex.”

“Okidoki. So we have sex and it’s fine?” Jack asked. That didn’t sound too bad.

“More or less.” Daniel took a deep breath. “You have to fuck me.”

“No big deal.” Jack shrugged and opened the drawer to search for the lube.

“I have … to surrender,” Daniel whispered. “And you have to make me. Remember the ‘reluctant slave’ part?”

Jack squeezed his eyes half shut and a frown appeared on his face. “What are we talking about exactly?”

“Hold me down, fight me and force me to submit.”

“Holy cow!” Those words were fuelling Jack’s libido. He knew his freedom loving archaeologist had difficulties, even in bed, following direct orders and letting go unconditionally. Usually their love making was very playful with a lot of laughter, they were constantly discussing boundaries, and Daniel was very adamant on switching regularly. He wasn’t into rough play or tying up; stating that they had enough of that in their real lives, and love should be as different from their everyday work as possible.

Jack was fine with that because it made Daniel happy and left him with a good feeling and always very satisfied, but from time to time he wished that he could show Daniel how … possessive he really was. And now Daniel handed him his fantasies on a silver platter. He cleared his throat. “I can do that,” he confessed a bit sheepishly.

“I’m sure you can,” Daniel stated with a lopsided grin, thus admitting that he had at least sensed some of Jack’s hidden feelings, even if they had never acted upon them.

“You’re sure?” Jack couldn’t stop himself asking, wincing slightly at how clichéd it sounded.

“I read the text at least ten times before I called you. I see no other way out. And it’s getting worse by the minute.” He grabbed Jack’s wrist forcefully. “Do it. Please.”

Daniel was totally unprepared for Jack’s next move and yelped when he found himself on his stomach within the next few seconds. Jack was sitting on the back of his legs, trapping his hands in a steely grip, and pressing them into his lower back with considerable force. He tried to get free, wriggled, kicked out, buckled, but all in vain, Jack was prepared and yielded not even an inch. Daniel turned his face to the side and felt the cool cotton sheets under his cheek. He breathed heavily. Shit. He hated to feel so vulnerable and powerless. The only thing that made it borderline bearable was the fact that this was Jack. He tried to calm down.

Jack saw Daniel’s struggle for composure in the tensing of his back muscles, and felt it in the heavy breathing. He only hoped that this shitty Goa’uld device wouldn’t enhance Daniel’s reluctance to submit – he already had enough issues of his own to give Jack a hard fight. And Jack wasn’t ready to cross over into dub-con territory. There were too many demons waiting for him there, and he was horrified at the thought of being equated with a Goa’uld in Daniel’s mind. He should be able to make Daniel surrender – but in a rather playful way.

He shifted his position, bending forward and rasping into Daniel’s ear, “You know that uber-curious archaeologist deserve to be fucked hard by the leader of the SGC?”

“That’s the first time I’ve heard that. Must be a new rule,” Daniel answered, pressing the words through clenched teeth.

“Comes with the new management.” Jack chuckled and bit into Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel grunted but stayed still. When he felt Jack trying to push a knee between his legs to spread them, he made an effort to get into a kneeling position. But Jack had obviously anticipated this move because he leaned all his weight onto Daniel’s bound wrists and kept him down. Daniel had been so focused on bucking Jack off that he hadn’t paid attention to much else. With a dreadful feeling of helplessness, he realized that Jack had managed to get both of his knees between his legs and now used his considerable force to spread them apart.

Daniel struggled, feeling the device on his cock sending gratifying signals through his body. He wanted to be touched, to be taken, to please the one holding him down. He rubbed himself against the sheets and whimpered. The only obstacle he still had to overcome was his intellect that told him to hold back, to always keep a part to himself, to never let anybody see him so needy and exposed. But Jack’s hard dick, stroking through the cleft between his buttocks, Jack’s knees keeping him open and pressing into his thighs, Jack’s hands immobilizing him and making him feel the weight of Jack’s body made that more and more difficult.

Those Goa’uld bastards really knew how to bring a man to his knees. Daniel was utterly relieved that in this case it was Jack, and not one of those wanna-be-gods meddling like this with his psyche. He felt as if his body betrayed him, and at the same time it felt totally right.

Jack spotted the lube just outside of his reach. Not good. He knew that if he loosened his grip, Daniel would seize the opportunity and they would start fighting anew for supremacy. Jack wasn’t willing to let go of the advantage he had gained, thanks to his first surprise manoeuvre. For a fleeting second he thought about fucking Daniel dry, but then he knew he couldn’t do it. So he needed a diversion.

“Ouch!” Daniel’s indignant outcry was exactly what Jack had aimed for when he had smacked him hard on his right buttock. For a second, Daniel was so stunned that he didn’t move, and that was enough for Jack to reach over and grab the lube, open it and drop a generous amount between Daniel’s ass-cheeks.

“Jeez, Jack!” Daniel shuddered when the cold gel hit his hot skin. He felt it trickle over his hole and down to his balls. With a groan he buried his head in the pillow and pressed his ass against Jack’s dick. “Please,” he begged and knew that he had never surrendered so totally before. It felt so good and so right, and for a fleeting second he wondered if that was only linked to the damned artefact.

Jack felt a great sense of relief, and a burden lifted from his shoulders. Daniel wouldn’t like his unconditional surrender in the morning, but he would make Daniel understand that it was his own fault for playing with the artefact. At least there was no more violence and force involved, and Jack decided to savour the moment, whatever the circumstances. He coated his dick in lube and pressed steadily into Daniel, who opened for him with a groan. Jack loved this every time he did it; those were the moments when Daniel was his. Daniel’s submissive pose added to his arousal and he whispered, “You look so hot.”

“Jack.” Burning, licking flames were racing through Daniel’s body, and with every fibre of his body he wanted to come. Waiting was torture, his dick felt as if it would burst any moment. His balls were oversensitive and every movement, when he rode Jack’s dick, caused an incredible sensation right on the narrow margin between pleasure and pain. Without being told, he spread his legs even wider, offering himself completely. Jack pounded into him and Daniel loved the roughness, loved every second of it, even if it took his breath away.

Jack’s head was swimming in a myriad of different sentiments – lust, pleasure, gratefulness that Daniel trusted him so much, a hint of concern for Daniel’s well-being and an overwhelming feeling of rightness. This was more than a mere fantasy come true. This was a facet of love-making he would love to have more often with a Daniel who wasn’t influenced by an alien artefact. He tried to memorize how glorious it felt to have his partner submit unconditionally, to beg for release.

“Please let me come!” Daniel frantically searched to reach his climax, and was relieved when he finally felt Jack’s hand touch his dick. Yes – the hard caresses were a perfect counterpoint to the pressure that increased steadily and made him delirious with want. A few more pushes and he felt Jack come inside him, filling his body with shuddering thrusts. But … he wasn’t able to let go, and with an outraged cry he realized that the Goa’uld had incorporated one more surprise into their device to humiliate the victim.

It was already difficult enough for Daniel, and he didn’t want to imagine how hard it must have been for the abducted men who had been forced to pleasure their new owner. “You … must allow me to come,” he whispered, feeling his nakedness, the unmerciful bands around his dick and balls, his utter submission. But they had come so far, he wanted to get rid of the abominable device desperately, and so he said the words that cost him so much.

Through the haze of fulfilled lust that clouded his brain and the lazy feeling of satisfaction, Jack barely heard Daniel’s words. When he caught up with what Daniel was telling him, he noticed for the first time that Daniel was still rock hard under his fingers. Guilt washed over him and he babbled, “Yes, yes, of course … come.” But he realized that this wasn’t enough after what Daniel must have been feeling during the last twenty minutes.

Jack collected his wits and very deliberately stroked Daniel’s dick. He licked a broad stripe up Daniel’s neck to his ear and ordered him, with a voice he made as seductive as possible, “Come for me, Daniel. Spill over my fingers, let me feel it.”

Daniel’s broken sob was a good indication he was on the right track, and when Daniel once more begged “Please”, he said, “You’re allowed to come now.” He couldn’t deny that these words pushed all the right buttons in his brain, and he was ashamed when he felt his spent dick stir.

At least these words made Daniel come with a deep groan, and Jack felt the first convulsions under his fingers and in the places where Daniel’s skin touched his skin. He felt the bands falling away, freeing Daniel’s dick and balls, which finally allowed him to reach his climax, and Jack held his trembling lover and murmured meaningless nonsense into his ear.

When Daniel softened, Jack fumbled for the Goa’uld device and threw it out of the bed – precious artefact or not. He wrapped his arms around Daniel from behind and they lay like that for a moment, only their breathing and the distant sounds from the street filling the room.

Finally, Daniel turned in Jack’s arms. “Thank you,” he said, his hand cradling Jack’s cheek.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Jack answered, and only after the words were spoken did he realize how true they were. That they were absolutely the right thing to say, because they made Daniel smile, was an added bonus.

Daniel felt … good. He was a bit astonished with himself, but he felt no regret, no embarrassment now that it was over. Perhaps they would discuss it later, especially how much Jack had liked it, and if he could be able to fulfil Jack’s fantasies from time to time, without the device. But not now. For now, he’d try to let the evening end on a lighter tone.

“See me truly chastised”, he teased, his finger gliding over Jack’s chin and lips. “I’ll never touch an artefact again.”

“The touching isn’t the problem.” Jack answered in the same light tone. “The wrapping around your dick is.” He grinned.

“You’re right,” Daniel acknowledged. “But when I’m in the SGC, the probability of doing that is remote.”

“I’m thankful for that. I wouldn’t want to explain to Walter what we were doing in my office.”

Daniel shuddered exaggeratedly. “Me neither.”

Jack gave Daniel a long kiss and asked, “Because it all started with you being mad at me for forgetting Valentine’s Day, what do you say I skip the get-together tomorrow and we spend the day together instead?”

Daniel was touched by the offer and he knew that if he insisted, Jack would really do that, but he also recognized that the exact date wasn’t that important. “No, Jack. Have fun with your old buddies tomorrow, and on Sunday we’ll eat the heart shaped pizza.”

At Jack’s incredulous look, he laughed and added with a smirk and a twinkle, “And then you can perhaps try out the other device that was also in the box as a form of compensation?”

Jack groaned. “Didn’t you learn anything? Never trust an artefact!”

 

\------------The End--------

© Antares, February 2011


End file.
